


Honey Brown Stained Red

by Laurincia



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: I really don't know how to tag this tbh, M/M, Modern Warfare Krueger not black ops Krueger, Self-Sacrifice, the idea came to me in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: Otter didn't know why Kreuger's death affected him so much. Maybe it was because he sacrificed himself for the entire team and saved Otter on numerous occasions. Or maybe it was because Otter didn't realize he had feelings for the Austrian until it was too late.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Honey Brown Stained Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm fucking garbage and I love them

Their extraction chopper was late and everyone was in a dead sprint to get to the extraction point. Almost everyone was wounded to an extent. Thorne got a concussion, Bale nearly got his arm blown off, and Kreuger was shot in the leg. Raines and Minotaur were holding him up, half carrying and half dragging him along the corridor of the dimly lit building. The others were in separate groups, dispersed around the battlefield.

The whistling sound of a missile coming closer and closer got louder and louder until it hit. Raines and Minotaur flew forward, dropping Kreuger. Panic struck in Otter as he turned back around to help the Austrian. The ceiling started caving. Everyone halted to defend the area for a bit. 

"C'mon, get up we gotta move!" Otter shouted. He threw Kreuger's arm over his shoulder and pulled him up off the floor, cringing as the other man cried out in pain. 

"Go without me, I'm just slowing you down," Kreuger hissed. 

"Like fuck you are! I'm not leaving you!"

"Ben!" Kreuger shouted. 

Otter froze in his tracks and Kreuger took the opportunity to throw Otter off him and towards the three standing guard. Otter hit the floor with a thud. 

Another explosion shook the building. Time seemed to slow as the ceiling finally gave out, dropping tons of cement between Kreuger and the others. If he were a second later, the two of them would have become pancakes. "Go!" Kreuger commanded. "I'll hold them back."

He could hear Otter's protesting through the pile of rubble. No doubt he was trying to dig his way through. Thorne started to speak but Otter's yelling drowned him out. 

Kreuger called out to the Russian captain. "Take him and leave. Get out while you still can."

There was silence for a moment and then a deep sigh. "Прощай, товарищ." Bale gave a nod to his brother. Minotaur stepped over to Otter and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, keeping a firm grip on him. Kreuger tried not to dwell too much on Otter's protests as they got further and further. 

He was one of the three that held detonators. Everyone knew it would be a death trap, but they had to do it. Of course, none of the other two with the detonators; Wyatt and Alice respectively, wouldn't dare detonate the place if they knew someone was left behind. Kreuger, on the other hand, had no problems with blowing himself up if it meant everyone else would be safe, and he took down a giant chemical factory with him. 

  
  


A few goons wandered nearby and they were quickly dispatched. Blood pooled around the hall as Kreuger started feeling light-headed but he stayed awake. He had to. He already roughly patched up his leg to slow the bleeding but he'd already lost too much. The air was heavy and filled with tension, so much so that Kreuger could hardly breathe. His helmet was off and sitting on the ground next to him. He twirled the scrim net in between his fingers as he heard his radio click. The helicopters had arrived. The pilots asked if everyone was there. Kreuger didn't wait to hear a response. He knew Otter would protest and try to send a rescue team or something, and Kreuger couldn't bear to have that happen. He flipped off the safety and pressed the big red button. The silence was oddly calming. He closed his eyes, drained of all energy as he felt the ground rumble and the explosions getting closer and closer. 

* * *

When the helicopters took off, Otter looked absolutely destroyed. Syd, being the absolute queen she is, took to comforting Otter. She didn't ask about what happened because deep down, she knew. Otter's squad was completely silent, and Kreuger was absent from the group. 

The second they got back to the base, Otter disappeared and ran into his room, not even bothering to take off his gear. Syd followed and knocked on his door. She could hear quiet shuffling on the other side before the door slowly opened. She didn't ask why his eyes were red and puffy. Otter let her in and he sat on the bed with his head in his hands as he kept sniffling. Syd sat down next to the Brit and gently pulled him into a hug. She could feel him start shaking as his composure broke and he started sobbing in her arms. A few tears slipped from Syd's eyes as well. 

* * *

The funeral was a couple weeks later. They tried their damndest to find the body but couldn't get past a giant mound of rubble. Instead, they had one of his spare helmets and scrim nets resting on the pillow of the pure white insides of the casket. Otter almost couldn't bear to get out of the base but he had to. He felt obligated to. The bastard had saved him on numerous occasions, and now he was dead because of it. Otter kept thinking, if he had been faster, he could have gotten them both out of there. Everyone could have been saved, but there was a casualty. 

There was a hand on Otter's shoulder. Nikolai turned to face Otter and gave him a sad smile. "It’s alright. You’re not at fault.” The Chimera leader’s voice was genuine but the words couldn’t stick. Half the time, Otter didn’t even know why Kreuger’s death affected him so much. He’s seen people die all the time, even if there was nothing he could do about it. He just couldn’t figure it out. Was it because he knew Otter’s name? Was it because Kreuger went into the mission knowing he was going to die? So many questions swam around in Otter’s head, and he wouldn’t be granted the satisfaction of an answer. 

* * *

Otter remembered talking with Kreuger once in the middle of the night when neither of them could sleep. He found the Austrian sitting on the balcony of the second floor in shorts and a mint green tank top, sketchbook in hand. He remembered their conversation about their hobbies as Otter stared into Kreuger's honey-brown eyes that were being illuminated by the moonlight. He could remember how relaxed and carefree Kreuger was. 

The sudden realization of it all slammed into Otter like a freight train and he damn near started crying again. Kreuger had to die for Otter to realize he loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian translates to "farewell comrade"  
Fun fact, Kreuger's name is spelled three different ways and none are confirmed to be the "correct" way


End file.
